prison_breakfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Riots, Drills and the Devil - Part 1
När de faller bakom i schemat får Michael och Sucre vakterna att ge fångarna en flerdagars inlåsning så att de får tid att gräva ett hål i fängelsets rörsystem. Planen baktänder när T-Bag startar ett våldsamt upplopp och Sara finner sig instängd på sitt kontor med flera våldsamma fångar väntandes utanför. Agent Kellerman skickar en fånge efter Lincoln och utanför fängelset reser Veronica och Nick till Washington DC för att följa upp ett nytt spår. Handling En man kallad Diamonds befinner sig på en nöjespark med sina barn då han stöter på Kellerman och Hale. De vill att han ska göra en sak åt dem, men Diamond har lämnat sitt förflutna bakom sig. Men då Kellerman börjar köra med utpressning frågar Diamond vad det är de vill att han ska göra. Veronica sitter ensam i sin lägenhet då hennes assistent ringer och berättar att Nick Savrinn har sökt henne hela dagen. Veronica säger åt sin assistent att säga till Nick att hon inte är där. I Fox River tar sig Michael igenom de trånga gångarna bakom cellväggen, tills han kommer fram till en återvändsgränd. En tjock cementvägg hindrar honom från att fortsätta. Michael börjar räkna steg över rummet, innan han plockar fram en krita och markerar en särskild plats på golvet. Efter det drar han upp tröjärmen och undersöker en av sina tatueringar, som föreställer djävulen, innan han hittar en lampa i ett hörn och placerar den vid markeringen på golvet. Vakterna utanför går runt för att göra den sista räkningen innan läggdags, och Michael hinner precis in i cellen innan en vakt kommer förbi. Michael berättar för Sucre att han aldrig kommer att hinna borra igenom den stora betongväggen på grund av alla räkningar, och ifall han inte är igenom den nästa dag kommer de aldrig att komma ut. Sucre berättar att den enda gången vakterna inte räknar dem är under en inlåsning. Ifall de lyckas reta upp fångarna så mycket att vakterna beslutar att göra en inlåsning har Michael all tid i världen. Michael frågar hur han ska göra det, och Sucre föreslår att de skruvar upp värmen. Nästa dag på gården talar en hittills okänd fånge med Diamond över telefon. När fången ser Lincoln gå förbi lovar fången att han ska ta hand om honom. Sara söker kontakt med Michael från andra sidan stängslet och frågar varför han aldrig nämnde att han och Lincoln var bröder. Sara misstänker att det är för att hennes far är Illinois guvernör – Alla vet att guvernören har makt nog att säga nej till avrättning. Michael förväntar sig inte att Sara ska be honom göra det, och sätter sig istället bredvid C-Note, som ger Michael en äggvisp från köket. Michael gömmer den innanför byxorna och betalar C-Note. Veronica lämnar sin lägenhet och stöter snart på Nick, som vill veta varför hon undviker honom. Veronica gör det klart att hon inte vill ha hans hjälp med Lincolns fall längre, och Nick förstår att hon misstänker att han tog övervakningsbandet från hennes lägenhet. Veronica säger åt honom att försvinna och ber fastighetsskötaren Lucas att följa henne in. Inne i Fox River återvänder T-Bag från sjukstugan efter sin senaste sammandrabbning med Abruzzis gäng. Hans undersåtar berättar att de har skaffat honom en present, och visar honom ungdomsfången Seth. ”Det är den perfekta storleken och allt!” Skojar T-Bag. Djupt inne i de trånga gångarna hittar Michael luftkonditioneringen, och stänger av den. När Veronica anländer till Fox River för att tala med Lincoln, upptäcker hon att Nick är där. Hon är arg på honom och säger åt Lincoln att inte prata med honom, men Nick berättar att han har gått igenom olycksrapporterna från den natten då någon satte dit Lincoln, och fick reda på att det anonyma telefonsamtalet som berättade för polisen om Lincoln omöjligen kan ha sett det – Eftersom att samtalet kom från Washington DC. Med luftkonditioneringen avstängd är fångarna i Fox River uppretade och rastlösa. Michael håller på att teckna av tatueringen av djävulen på en bit papper medan Sucre upptäcker att T-Bag har gjort Seth till sin personliga slav. T-Bag börjar klaga på hettan för vakten Roy Geary, men han är osympatisk och säger åt T-Bag att vara tyst. När alla fångar senare ställer sig i rader utanför sina celler kliver T-Bag fram och säger till Geary och de andra vakterna att han inte tänker kliva tillbaka förrän han har fått svalka. Geary kastar ett glas vatten i ansiktet på honom och befaller honom att knipa käft. Men ännu fler fångar gör uppror, och en av vakterna som anar oro kontaktar Bellick över radion. Geary beordrar inlåsning, men fler och fler fångar börjar bli fientliga. Michael och Sucre återvänder till sin cell där Michael säger åt Sucre att hänga ett lakan över ingången eftersom att han behöver hans hjälp där inne. Utanför börjar fångarna närma sig vakterna, som retirerar och låser ner hela avdelningen. T-Bag och flera andra fångar kastar sig upp mot dörren i ett försök att slå in den, samtidigt som T-Bag hotar att döda Geary när han får tag på honom. Kapten Bellick anländer och T-Bag börjar hota honom också. Bellick förlöjligar T-Bag genom att berätta för fångarna och vakterna att han är ett inavelbarn och hur T-Bags pappa gjorde sin förståndshandikappade syster gravid. T-Bag exploderar och blir som galen, vilket gör vakterna ännu oroligare. Samtidigt berättar Nick och Veronica för Lincoln att de kan rentvå honom, bara de hittar telefonen som samtalet kom ifrån. Därför måste de ta nästa flyg till Washington. Vakterna upptäcker till sin fasa att fångarna snart har fått ner gallret framför glasrutan, vilket är deras enda skydd. Bellick beordrar de andra att retirera till kontrollrummet. T-Bag och fångarna lyckas ta sig genom gallret och in i vakternas övervakningsrum. Bellick, Geary och de andra ser på övervakningskamerorna att T-Bag hittar nycklarna till alla rum i fängelset. Ett upplopp har startats. Bellick börjar genast meddela alla vakter runt om i fängelset vad som pågår. Sara håller på att hjälpa fångar uppe i sjukstugan då en vakt, Green, kommer in och berättar vad som har hänt. Sara ser orolig ut medan de skadade fångarna runt omkring börjar jubla. Michael och Sucre anländer till den stora betongväggen och Michael berättar att någonstans på andra sidan väggen finns rören från fängelsets gamla avloppssystem. Ifall de borrar sig genom väggen kan de ta sig till rören, och ifall de tar sig genom rören kan de ta sig upp till sjukstugan, vilken är vägen ut för dem. Det finns bara ett problem: Ifall de inte träffar röret kommer de att träffa en gasledning som grillar dem levande. Michael tejpar fast bilden av djävulen på lampan vilket får bilden att lysa över väggen. Han förklarar att de ska borra i djävulens horn, ögon, näsa och tänder, vilket sedan gör det lätt för dem att slå in väggen. En ny vakt på fängelset, Bob, eskorterar Lincoln mot hans cell. Lincoln är orolig för Michael, och Bob berättar för honom precis vad som händer i A-flygeln. Men Bob försäkrar honom att ingen kommer någonstans: flygeln har satts i en nedlåsning. Men plötsligt dyker T-Bag och ett par andra fångar upp framför dem. Lincoln försöker skydda Bob, men T-Bag och hans hejdukar slår snart ner honom. Läget i sjukstugan blir ännu värre när en enorm och brutal fånge, Stroker, slår ner Green. Sara hinner inte reagera innan Stroker griper tag i henne, men hon sticker honom med en spruta och lyckas låsa in sig på sitt kontor. Hon ser hjälplöst på medan fångarna utanför försöker slå sönder de skottsäkra glasrutorna in i kontoret. Michael ger Sucre äggvispen som de ska använda för att borra med, men Sucre vill inte borra i djävulen. Det betyder otur. Michael säger att hans Gud kommer att skydda honom, och Sucre sätter igång. Fox Rivers alla vakter gör sig redo för strid och samlas ute på gården, där Bellick föreslår för Pope att de ska slå till fort och hårt. Men Pope vill inte se några fångar dödade, och får ett samtal från Guvernör Tancredi, som vill se till att hans dotter Sara är okej. Pope säger till honom att de har allt under kontroll. Men det är allt ifrån sant. T-Bag återvänder till cellflygeln, släpandes på den blåslagne och blodige Bob. Han försäkrar alla fångarna att så fort han är klar med Bob, ska alla andra få ta del av honom. Bob lyckas göra sig fri på loftgången ovanför, men T-Bag börjar misshandla honom och slungar in honom i Michaels och Sucres cell där Bob river ner toaletten. T-Bag får syn på hålet in i andra väggen och börjar ropa ”De försöker…”, men längre hinner han inte. John Abruzzi dyker upp och slår handen över hans mun. Uppe i sjukstugan börjar fångarna slå sönder rutan, och en av fångarna sticker armen genom ett smalt hål. Sara hugger honom i armen med en spruta, vilket får honom att kollapsa. Fångarna blir vansinniga och börjar slå på rutorna med allt de har. Ute på gården befaller Pope att allt vatten inne i fängelset ska stängas av. Bellick berättar för honom att han har ringt efter förstärkning, och Pope blir rasande. När Michael och Sucre klättrar tillbaka ut i sin cell upptäcker de att Abruzzi, T-Bag och den fastbundne Bob väntar på dem. ”Vi har ett problem” Säger Abruzzi. T-Bag säger att han nu är med i planen, men Abruzzi tillåter det inte. Men T-Bag säger att de inte har något annat val: Antingen så är han med, eller så får vakterna veta vad de håller på med. Michael förstår att de inte kan göra annat än att låta T-Bag följa med, men säger att de absolut inte ska döda Bob. Medan han letar efter sin katt hittar Westmoreland Lincoln och väcker honom. Westmoreland berättar att T-Bag har tagit Bob, men Lincoln vill bara veta vart Michael är. Westmoreland har inte sett honom sedan upploppet startade. En annan fånge, Turk, erbjuder sig att leda Lincoln till Michael, och Lincoln följer efter honom. Michael får veta att fångarna försöker få tag på Sara i sjukstugan, och säger till Sucre att han måste borra klart själv. Han tänker ge sig av och hjälpa Sara. Han klättrar upp på taket, där han ser Sara genom fönstret, inträngd i ett hörn medan fångarna krossar fönstret. Samtidigt följer Lincoln efter Turk genom korridorerna, och Turk föreslår att de tar en genväg. Nu inser vi att Turk är samma fånge som Diamond beordrade att döda Lincoln.